


Those go in the kitchen

by HasKnees



Series: "Then perish" [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: "It looks better in here", "Why'd you put that there it goes in the kitchen", Arguing, Closets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edds organization skills dont exist, Fluff, M/M, Organizing of closets, Pillow Fights, Tord organization skills are questionable, petty arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Tord re-organizes the closet, and Edd disapproves of this greatly.He still loves his gremlin.





	Those go in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I want socks with finger holes

"Why'd you put that there, it goes in the kitchen??" Edd asked, staring down at the broken drawer filled with forks, sitting on the closet floor.

"It looks better in here." His boyfriend replied, continuing to examine the closet, grabbing articles of clothing and tossing them aside. Edd grumbled a bit as Tord grabbed at least five of his green hoodies, throwing them to the floor.

"Our closet was fine before. I don't know why you're moving stuff around." 

"It was mess, and I couldn't find anything." The Norwegian responded, walking out of the bedroom, and returning with a few spoons in hand. Edd tilted his hand, staring blankly. Those.. those also went in the kitchen??? 

"Tord, you're making it more of a mess by bringing all that shit in there." 

"No, I'm improving it greatly. Now sh, sh, let me work." 

The cola lover groaned, sitting back, eye twitching as he watched Tord move clothing _out_ of the closet and random kitchen objects _into_ the closet.

"This is getting ridiculous, Tord. Seriously, babe, what the fuck are you doing??" 

"I won't have to go back for spoons or forks when I eat ice cream in there now." The Norwegian stated, smiling proudly. Edd snorted a little, raising an eyebrow.

"Who eats ice cream with a fork?" 

"Me, depending on how I feel." 

"You're such a dork." 

Tord rolled his eyes, walking over and pecking Edd on the lips. "Coooome on, the closet is looking better anyway. It's so much cleaner, and stuff is easier to find!!" 

"Because you took out almost all of m y hoodies!" Edd whined, the red hooded male rolling his eyes. 

"I'm putting them in my bed, so I can use them as blankets!!" 

"Toooooord, I wear those!"

"There are still hoodies of yours in the closet, babe." The Norwegian said, booping Edd's nose affectionately. The cola lover huffed, sticking his tongue out.

"I would do anything for you to change the closet back to how it was before." 

"Anything..?" Tord hummed, raising an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face.

"Anything." Edd confirmed, not realizing he'd walked right into-

_"Then perish."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"tORD THAT's MY LINE-" 

 

"AHAHAHAH" 

The green hooded male grabbed a pillow from the bed, smacking Tord over the head with it. The Norwegian squealed, rushing to get a pillow of his own, the too going back and forth, giggling and snorting.

Eventually the two collapsed on the floor, practically wheezing. Tord snuggled his way into Edd's lap, kissing him gently. The cola lover purred as he kissed back, happily wrapping his arms around Tord.

"Mmm, I love you. Even if you suck at organizing closets, you gremlin." 

"Poor organization skills are better then no organization skills, Eddy." 

"Just shut up and snuggle me."

**Author's Note:**

> wait they're called gloves


End file.
